


puncture through the night

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Backstory, Comfort, Injury Recovery, Intimacy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: In the aftermath of another near fatal injury, Jesse and Hanzo take some time to enjoy the hot springs.





	

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Hanzo tilts his head to the side, “There are hot springs on the estate’s grounds. You said that you wanted to see more of it.”

“When I said that, I was thinking more – you know what? Nevermind. Dunno what I was thinking.” Jesse sighs and cards his hand through his hair; following along behind Hanzo. He’s still tired and stiff from being bedridden for so long after the last close call; not to mention feeling incredibly jittery and buzzed.

Far as he knows, it’s a side-effect to all that vampire blood Hanzo’s been drip-feeding him over the past two weeks. He needs to work off the energy; he’d been thinking sparring or a long walk.

“You are still recovering, Jesse,” Hanzo says softly, laying his hand on Jesse’s arm. “My blood is old and powerful, but even with it, your body needs time to recover.”

“I know,” Jesse replies. “Just feeling restless, is all.”

“Naturally. But that is a side effect of my blood – you will find that your strength is nowhere near back to normal. It will fade with time. I’m certain that you will find the hot springs relaxing.”

“I don’t doubt it, darling.”

He shouldn’t even be surprised that the estate’s got hot springs within its grounds. Jesse’s seen enough of the sprawling Shimada estate over the years to know that the place has practically _everything_ someone could desire. It’s been built up over the centuries, expanding with the town of Hanamura that surrounds it.

Now that he thinks about it, he first met Hanzo not far from Hanamura.

The hot springs are, Jesse has to admit, lovely. It’s a natural area, just inside of one of the far walls of the compound, with rocky outcroppings along the edges of the pools. Jesse lets Hanzo help strip him and eases into the hot water with a sigh of contentment.

Hanzo joins him a moment later, pale skin flushing from the heat. His tattoo is starkly bright against his skin and Jesse traces the edges of it for a moment with his eyes before he recalls what he wanted to ask Hanzo.

“Can I ask you something?”

Hanzo quirks a brow, as though to say, ‘ _You have to ask?_ ’

“You’ve never told me what you were doing out there that night – y’know, when we first met?”

Blinking, Hanzo straightens a little in his seat, feet brushing against Jesse’s. He says, “We were hunting the same quarry, were we not? It makes sense that our paths would have crossed.”

“You–”

“Though I may not have come home often,” Hanzo explains. “Hanamura remains my home. It was where I was born and where… I have happy memories of my brother. Though I avoided the estate itself, at the time… I had found myself drawn back for one reason or another. The witch killed a number along the outskirts. It was my duty to hunt her down.”

“Protecting the town, huh?”

“It deserves safety. My brother loved it dearly. I… wanted to honour his memory by keeping it safe from threats posed by creatures such as myself.”

“You’re not a threat, though.”

Hanzo smirks, “Only to you, perhaps.”

“A very welcome threat,” Jesse grins.

There’s a long, low noise that Jesse knows from experience is a purr coming deep from within Hanzo’s throat. He leans back against the edge of the pond, stretching out and displaying the full length of his neck.

“You, Jesse McCree, are being very tempting right now.”

“I try my best,” he says, tipping his head to the side.

In a blink, he has a lap full of purring vampire. Hanzo nuzzles along the side of his neck, pressing a soft, lingering kiss against the white scar at the juncture of his neck; a reminder of Hanzo’s own near death experience.

“You do need to stop nearly dying on me,” Hanzo murmurs, trailing his lips up Jesse’s damp neck. “I may be immortal, but I am _not_ invulnerable.”

“I know,” Jesse murmurs, resting his forehead against Hanzo’s shoulder as his hands come to rest on Hanzo’s hips. “And I’m sorry you had to go through that again.”

“It is not your fault. You do not need to apologize to me.” Hanzo cups Jesse’s face between his hands, presses their foreheads together, “I will always worry about you, Jesse. I love you; I trust that you will do the right thing. I only wish that our line of work was not so dangerous sometimes.”

“Makes two of us.”

Hanzo hums, “But I’m not yet too old for this. And neither, I believe, are you. We still have a few good years left in us.”

“Decades, I hope.”

It makes Hanzo smile, which was the point.

“Centuries, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”  
>  **Words:** 801 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter and [this ask meme](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/post/155793404200/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill%22) over on [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com). If you'd like to, I'm still taking prompts from it. I also take ships and one word prompts, if that's more your jam. ;)
> 
> And there'll be a prequel to this coming up... soon.


End file.
